


In Arduis Fidelis 2

by DontAppallMeWhenImHigh



Series: In Arduis Fidelis [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes Omega
Genre: Abused Sherlock, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mycroft Feels, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Vulnerable Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh/pseuds/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a virtual prisoner of his Dominus Alpha and being treated badly .<br/>Mycroft is trying to gain any leverage and information to help his brother .<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft  Is Forced To Watch His Brother Being Abused

**Author's Note:**

> This section of the story will contain scenes of rape, violent assault and emotional abuse. Its angsty and full of triggers ....
> 
> Sherlock is just under the legal UK age of 16....but also remember this is an Omega verse story and set in a fantasy world that does not exist where Omega males can also get pregnant! Suspend belief here guys!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft watches footage of Sherlock and CAM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub con scene.

Mycroft Holmes sat in a dark green, studded leather; wing backed chair in his private rooms and poured two fingers of whiskey into a heavy cut crystal tumbler. Tilting the glass to catch the light from the fires amber flames he took an appreciative slug and rolled the alcohol around his mouth, savouring the rich complexity of the peat and honey notes.  
There was a brisk but polite knock at the heavy oak door and it opened to reveal one of Mycroft’s aides, a young woman with her hair in a tight chignon, walked as quietly as she could across the antique Persian rug and delivered a manila envelope and plain covered DVD case into Mycroft’s well-manicured hands.  
“Footage sir of your brother and Magnussen, obtained via room cams at the Café Royale, Paris, two days ago. Magnussen took the penthouse suite there. Our surveillance indicates they are en route for Magnussens home in Copenhagen.” She paused delicately. “Sherlock’s heat is due. Some of the footage was obtained from bedroom cams sir; it is sexually explicit in nature.”

Mycroft took a generous mouthful of scotch. “Was it possible for our lip readers to examine the footage?”  
“Yes sir, the transcripts of what conversation there was between Sherlock and Magnussen is all here.”  
“Thank you for bringing this to my prompt attention. The hotel staff have been spoken to of course? I want any and all information on my brother, however small and insignificant.”  
“Yes Sir.” The young woman waited and Mycroft waved his hand dismissively .As soon as the heavy door closed behind the woman Mycroft took a final deep drink of whiskey to help dull the dreary distaste he felt at the idea of seeing his brother being abused yet again . Mycroft thumbed through the transcripts of the conversation before reaching for his Apple Mac. He pressed play and the footage began.

On a white sheeted king sized bed Sherlock lay on his side, unknowingly facing the camera. Behind him was Magnussen , one of the man’s heavy legs flung over Sherlock’s to hold him in place, the Alpha’s hand was pushed deep between Sherlock’s arse cheeks and the pushing and twisting movements revealed him to be stretching Sherlock anally. Sherlock’s face showed his discomfort as Magnussen removed his hand and replaced it with his erect cock. Mycroft watched in disgust as his brother was penetrated.  
Magnussen reached around and took Sherlock’s slim cock in hand. As the Alpha began to masturbate the Omega and to thrust slowly into his body Sherlock spoke and Mycroft didn’t need the transcript to recognise the words he spoke as “No. "

“No?” Magnussen questioned as he thrust against Sherlock with short sharp jerks of his powerful lean hips. The man’s thumb curled round Sherlock’s cock and Sherlock moaned in distress even as his cock grew hard in Magnussen's damp fist.  
“No? Or perhaps yes? “ Charles mouth was pressed right against Sherlock’s ear. “So very tight.” The Alpha practically purred as he thrust slowly but with force. Sherlock struggled a little before reaching down and catching Magnussen's wrist in his long fingers stopping the man’s hand from moving along his shaft.  
Magnussen ignored Sherlock’s grasp round his wrist simply turning his hand so he caught Sherlock just behind his glans and began to press and squeeze as he pulled at Sherlock’s cock head.  
Sherlock’s distress was immediately apparent and Mycroft felt his Alpha side instinctively anger at Magnussen's disregard of his brother’s distressed state. Sherlock’s hand fell away. Magnussen's hand was tight on Sherlock’s cock pulling roughly at the Omega's slender shaft over and over. Sherlock’s head turned in distress on the pillow and Magnussen rose up on one elbow as he fucked the boy, seeming to take great pleasure in the boys pained moans and expression.

Relentlessly Magnussen worked Sherlock towards orgasm until the Omega couldn’t control his body or his thoughts and with a sharp agonised cry of “John. Oh John!” Sherlock’s come spilled over Magnussen's fist as behind him the man smiled. The Omega shook with unhappiness.  
Lifting his come covered hand Magnussen caught Sherlock’s face over jaw and mouth and forced the boy’s head back, hissing into the Omega's ear. “Tell me is that John Watson’s hand covered in your ejaculate? No, it is mine and you are mine. Cry for his touch if you want to but know that you belong only to me.”  
As he spoke Magnussen punctuated every few words with sharp, long, emphatic thrusts of his cock, driving it into the tight wet heat of Sherlock’s unwilling body. “I am your Dominus boy.” Magnussen hissed as he came buried deep inside the boy and as he emptied himself he smiled as he deliberately licked the boy’s face. Sherlock shuddered.

As soon as Magnussen released Sherlock and pulled his softening cock out of the boy’s tight body with a rush of semen then Sherlock rolled off the bed and ran for the ensuite bathroom. Magnussen smiled and stretched complacently before following the boy into the room.  
Mycroft cursed vehemently in French that camera coverage didn’t extend inside the bathroom. After half an hour a subdued looking Sherlock, wearing a white hotel robe and with wet hair and bare feet and a satiated Magnussen, wearing only a towel, re-entered the room. Mycroft found his fist clenching in an altogether startling gesture of anger, that this man could abuse his brother and enjoy Sherlock’s repugnance angered Mycroft profoundly.  
When his Omega brother had been born Mycroft had been initially jealous but the sheer beauty and charm of the infant as it grew had melted away all jealousy. Mycroft loved his brother and ached to protect him. Sherlock had grown into an amazingly beautiful, uniquely intelligent boy. Now Mycroft was regularly forced to endure watching that same boy being raped and humiliated and he very much hoped the day would come on which he could turn the tables on Charles Augustus Magnussen.

Mycroft stopped the footage and flicked carefully through the pictures and file, noting any and all details however small of Magnussen, the hotel staff and the security staff employed by Magnussen.  
The man himself was notoriously hard to read but Mycroft had been watching his body language for a year now and he could detect the man’s mood accurately. He wondered if Sherlock could do the same, growing up as boys they had often challenged one another with deductions and although Mycroft outdid Sherlock almost always, the teenage boy had developed an impressive natural talent incredibly quickly.

Mycroft finished the file and sat looking at a new series of photographs showing Magnussens Copenhagen home. It was an impregnable fortress of a house despite its glass filled curved frontage. Mycroft had already obtained the architects plans and he knew that a specially constructed heat suite occupied the entire top floor of the house. Especially designed to ensure the omegas rich, wanton, enticing scent and beautiful body in heat remained the property of his Alpha only. Mycroft looked at the floor plans and imagined the rooms filled with rich antique Danish furniture and his little brother waiting for his heat to arrive and reduce him to a mewling, desperate biological imperative, the need to be fucked driving out everything else, a need Magnussen would ensure was met and met again with a brutality that allowed for no cessation or mercy.

Mycroft frowned as he finished the last drops of scotch in the Bohemian crystal decanter, pouring a generous measure and raising his glass in a pledge. “I swear to you Sherlock I have not and will not forget that you are in pain and alone. I shall not allow this outrage to continue forever. The day will come brother mine. “


	2. Appledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock arrives at Appledore just as he is about to go into heat

The black Audi with its smoked glass tinted windows cruised effortlessly down the motorway flanked by two security outriders on black motorbikes. The Beta chauffeur had driven Mr Magnussen for many years and knew the route by memory. Next to the chauffeur sat Magnussens most senior security guard, an Alpha man called Riddick who had been in Magnussens employ since leaving the SAS . Magnussen warmed to nobody but he appreciated the calm and intelligent competence the muscular ex-soldier offered. On one brawny forearm the Alpha security guard wore a large round suppressant patch that made it possible for him to be around an Omega on the cusp of heat and remain calmly controlled.

In the back seat Magnussen sat with several files on his lap and an ever buzzing mobile phone. “Cancel all my appointments for the coming week and ensure Doctor Hoi is in attendance upon our arrival. “  
At Magnussens last words the teenage Omega sat on Magnussen's left in the back seat turned his head and looked at the Alpha with a blank face, evaluating the mans words. Sherlock closed his eyes and leant his aching head back against the leather headrest.  
An intermittent tremor ran through the 16 year old boy’s slim body and his high, slanted cheekbones were flushed prettily pink, he looked and felt as though he was running a fever. Every joint and muscle in his dancers body ached deeply and his neck felt so sore his hand was continually cupping the raw bite mark at the back of his neck.

Magnussens eyes moved over the boy’s face and body, scanning and noting all the increasing signs of heat. He made no move to talk to the Omega, who was breathing a little faster already. The delectable notes of Sherlock’s oncoming heat could be smelt by both Alphas' in the car and despite his detached demeanor Magnussens mouth was already salivating and his swallow rate had increased the Omega noted.

The Alpha security guard checked his patch as the Omega's scent hit the back of his throat. He glanced in the wing mirror at the beautiful , ethereal youth , noting the long , dark, lush lashes against the boy's pale , perfect skin, the tumbling chaos of the Omega's soft , shiny curls , the plump perfect, succulent curve of the boys gorgeous mouth . He had seen Magnussen fuck the boy often enough to know that beneath the tight black jeans and fitted black t shirt was a long limbed, lightly muscled, dancers body.  
The slight sheen of sweat on the Omega's neck stuck tendrils of silky hair to his soft skin and his rapid breathing showed just how close his heat was now as he slid against the seat seeking some friction to relieve the ache he was feeling inside.

The car turned through security cameras and the tall electronic gates and unhindered drove slowly up the long curved driveway that led to the house flanked still by two security men on black motorbikes.  
Sherlock’s shivering was more pronounced now and he had crossed both slim arms over his ribs and flat stomach as the first painful cramps began to twist at his body.  
The car swung smoothly to the right and eased to a perfectly executed stop directly in front of a flight of stone steps leading up the huge curved, wood and glass frontage of the house.  
The Beta butler and two Beta servants were waiting at the foot of the steps and as soon as the car halted they moved into operation opening the car doors as simultaneously the security guard exited the car and the two motorbike outriders pulled up alongside. At no time was Magnussen left exposed.

“Everything is as you wished sir, down to the smallest detail. The Doctor awaits you inside.”  
Magnussen nodded as Sherlock was helped to exit the car and stood weakly swaying. A carefully controlling hand remained at all times on the small of the boy's back from the security guard Riddick who had traveled with them in the car.  
“Escort Sherlock to the heat suite and inform Doctor Hoi that his patient is available for examination now.” Magnussens pale eyes saw every change in the Omega related to his oncoming heat and the Alpha felt his cock thicken and throb as the boys scent grew stronger.

Magnussen moved smoothly through the bright open modern house with its multi-faceted views of garden and lakes, pouring himself a large cognac and issuing detailed instructions to his Beta butler before moving towards a large set of double doors which led to the heat suite. A young Asian Beta Doctor was waiting for him there. Magnussen glanced at his Rolex and imperceptibly the Beta felt pressured to hurry with his report.  
“My internal examination showed Sherlock to be extremely tender. He is on the cusp of entering the fertile stage of his heat; any knotted mating should produce offspring. “  
Magnussen nodded as he moved past the Doctor, pushing open the double doors and walking through into a long glass walled corridor, removing his watch as he walked. Magnussen reached the final set of double doors and glanced briefly at the security cams on either side before swiping his palm against the entry system and moving swiftly inside once the doors swung open for him.


	3. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the heat suite with Sherlock and Magnussen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub and non con heat sex.....trigger warning .

The Alpha sucked in a deep appreciative lungful of Omega scent as he entered the large, walnut floored bedroom with its huge white dais of a bed.  
Sherlock’s mouth-watering vanilla scent filled the room. The boy was on the floor next to the bed, hunched over tightly with both hands covering the weeping wound at the nape of his neck as he moaned and rocked.

Magnussen didn’t even acknowledge the boy’s heat induced pain; instead he moved past the omega and began undressing as though he had all the time in the world.

Sherlock tensed as the Alpha moved behind him to the large white leather couch and sat down. Magnussen's hormonal mix added a dry acrid male scent to the room and Sherlock gave a plaintive whine as his body responded instinctively to that Alpha scent with slick, smooth, silken, wet and mouth-watering.

Sherlock was moaning....soft pained cries, as he reached through his own legs to his own perineum and pushed his long fingers through the saturating wet slick to rub at his skin. As he touched himself his own body gaped and opened, desperately seeking a knot to fill it. Knowing Magnussen's eyes were fixed hungrily on him, as the man stroked his cock harder and faster to the sight of Sherlock debauched and desperate; the Omega forced himself to stop without forcing any of his own fingers into his tight needy hole.

Magnussen rubbed his cock roughly, savoring the sight of Sherlock writhing, desperate and needy before him. The scent coming from the Omega's wet slick had Magnussen licking his lips but the Alpha made no move to touch his Omega until an hour had passed by.  
Sherlock’s slick was coating his beautiful taut arse now and his clenched hole was gaping wide enough for Magnussen to see the boy’s body was full of slick internally.

As Sherlock’s thighs spread and his body presented almost subconsciously, behind him Magnussen squeezed his leaking cock more aggressively and spread his legs as his muscular thighs tensed and he began fucking his fist with his own cock. The acrid smell of the Alpha was overpowering now.

With a broken sound Sherlock lurched to his feet and staggered to the bed, almost falling as he crawled up onto the mattress. Now the Omega had submitted to his desperate need to be fucked the Alpha rose and moved swiftly to the bed, his stiff penis rubbing hard against his own belly as he coated the shaft in the precum streaming from his cock.  
Protecting the raw bite site with locked fingers hard at the base of his own neck Sherlock whimpered as Magnussen caught hold violently and pulled him back by the hips against the fat swelling of his glans.  
One strong hand caught at the boy's locked fingers, pulling them away and catching Sherlock's sore neck in a viciously hard pincer grip which forced the Omega's head down submissively.

The Alpha pushed his hard swollen cock against the boy’s slick filled, puckered hole until it gave way and the man brutally forced his way into Sherlock’s body as the boy cried sharply in pain. Charles thrust forward without pause, forcing his cock inside the shaking, gasping omega in one long drive. Pushing the boy's back flat until the angle was right and the Alpha's swollen head, with the knot right under it, was punching hard against the Omega's tender cervix.

Sherlock cried out, clearly in agony, and began to struggle but Magnussen held him cuffed hard by his neck to the mattress as he forced first the knot under his glans and finally the larger fist sized knot at the base of his cock inside the wailing boy's smaller body. Sherlock sobbed plaintively but was totally controlled by his Alpha's savage grip on his bond bite and Magnussen growled as he punched the red swollen knot at the base of his cock into the unwilling body under his, pushing Sherlock down as the Omega's skin stretched painfully taut and thin around the knot and the boy's hands clawed at the sheet.

Magnussen growled, his knot was forced entirely inside the boy's slim body now, catching and holding Sherlock's body tight to his own as the man thrust, forcing Sherlock to move with the Alpha buried to the base knot inside him. The boy’s helpless submissive pliability and pained cries excited the Alpha and his thrusts grew harder and more heedlessly aggressive until he was pounding Sherlock's slim body backwards and forwards with every snap and drive of his hips.

Inside the Omega's much smaller body Magnussens shaft crushed Sherlock’s prostrate and the pain spiked pleasure caused the Omega to ejaculate with the man's every few thrusts. The cervical entrance to Sherlock’s womb was locked hard around Magnussen's glans as the Alpha punched into him again and again, filling the boy with thick heavy spurts of ejaculate until the boy’s womb walls ached from the distension.

Sherlock looked dazed when the Alpha finally collapsed on top of the delicately boned boy pinning his slim body to the bed. The two remained locked together by the double knots forced inside Sherlock and the Omega couldn’t move away as the Alpha continued to fuck him and spend his seed inside the boy until Sherlock was exhausted and completely pliant .

The Alpha rolled in one move on top of Sherlock and bit him deeply into the bite mark on his neck. The high shocked cry of agony Sherlock gave bought the Alpha back to his senses and the man sucked roughly at the raw bleeding tissue of Sherlock’s bite while holding the boy’s head still with a handful of his hair. The Omega whimpered but made no effort to get away and Magnussen relished the boy’s subjugation with a deep arrogant snarl of “Mine!” that sounded throughout the room.


	4. John Decides To Join The Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets an old friend and decides on a new future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter just to keep John in the story

It was a damp dismal day and cold enough that John’s every exhalation could be seen like wisps of smoke in the early morning air. John sat with another man on a bench in Hyde Park facing Rotten Row and watched as green coated cavalry men exercised their jet black horses along the sand.  
“Thanks for coming Mike” John said.  
“Not a problem mate, it’s good to see you again Johno. It’s been far too long. How are you mate?”  
“ I miss him every day.”  
“I know you must do mate. I know how you two felt about each other. There’s been no news then?” Mike said sympathetically. He looked at John and noticed the signs of lack of sleep about the others man’s eyes.  
John shook his head. “Nothing.... I’ve decided to sign up Mike, Royal Northumberland Fusiliers, medical corp. I can’t live knowing that Sherlock is somewhere being used against his will and I can’t forget what Magnussen said about ruining my life if Sherlock didn’t obey him. Every success I have I feel as though somehow, someplace Sherlock is paying for it. “  
Mike nodded. “You’re sure about the army Johno?”  
“I have to go Mike. I can’t go on living this life with a Sherlock sized hole in it. I have to try to get a career that I know can’t be meddled with by that man.”  
“I know how much you loved him Johno. What happened was a fucking nightmare and anyone would be broken up about losing him like that but if anyone deserves a fresh start it’s you.”  
John watched the horses and riders gallop past and said nothing. He knew in his heart that no fresh start in the world would ever make him forget Sherlock but the idea that his every success or promotion was being used to control Sherlock was making his life a living Hell of guilt on top of the grief he still suffered daily. At least the army offered friendship and a career path outside Magnussen's fields of influence and maybe, just maybe, a way to help Sherlock in the future. John swore to himself that he would never let Sherlock go without a fight if he ever was given that chance again.  
Mike stood and hugged John before offering him his hand to shake. “Good luck Johno. Keep in touch mate okay and watch yourself.”  
“Will do mate” John answered with a smile.


	5. In The Middle Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes in the middle of the night .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for an miscarriage in this chapter.  
> Thank you SO much if you have written me a comment .

Time moves slowly in the middle of the night. Appledore was silent, its hallways and large light rooms with their modern design classics of Danish furniture and unique expensive art works lay empty and still.  
The security room on the second floor of the house oversaw the house and its inhabitants twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and 365 days in the year. On any one night, in addition to the house hold and garden security guards, four men worked in in shifts to observe the houses inhabitants during the night time hours and there were multiple live feeds covering every room and corner of house and garden. One of the screens was attracting the attention of two out of the four security guards on duty that night.

The room cams showed a large luxurious bedroom and en-suite wet room. One of the two over sized white lamps that stood either side of the huge white sheeted bed with its soft heavy navy blankets was switched on casting half the bed into shadows. There was a dark haired teenaged Omega sat on the dark side of the bed, hands gripping the edge of the mattress. He appeared to be in some distress and every few minutes he got to his feet and leant awkwardly against the wall breathing heavily and seemingly in pain.

Riddick makes a decision and taking a swipe entry master key card from his pocket walks swiftly along a corridor while another guard makes a series of phone calls.  
The first security guard uses the key card to pass through a series of locked doors and finally knocks twice upon a dark wooden set of double doors right at the very end of a long silent corridor before using the master key card to open the door before waiting for any reply from within the room.

The Omega inside the locked room was leaning against the wall facing it with his head resting between his two slim forearms and all of his long fingers deep in his own curled dark hair. “Everything alright Sherlock?” Riddick asked as he drew close to the youth. Sherlock didn’t move to reply but instead gave a harsh sobbing intake of breath. Blood bright and scarlet was soaking through the back of his light grey pajama bottoms.  
“Oh shit! Let’s get you up on the bed, the Doc’s coming to help you!”  
The security man reached one strong arm round the Omega’s slim shoulders and the boy gave a bitter laugh.

The door opened again and another armed security guard and an Asian man dressed in pajamas and a dressing gown, carrying a medical kit came into the room. The Omega's slender fist clenched hard as a spasm of pain gripped his delicately boned body and a fresh gush of crimson stained the back of his pajamas  
“Call an ambulance, “the doctor said urgently as Sherlock pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and tried weakly to get away from the three men now surrounding him. Riddick physically blocked Sherlock's way with his bigger body and caught the boy around the waist lifting him easily onto the bed.

“Hold him on his side and keep him there! Just calm down Sherlock! “The doctor instructed and the guards restrained the moaning Omega on his side as the doctors hands pulled down the boy’s sodden clothing. “Clear signs of miscarriage. I’m just going to inject a sedative to help with the pain. “  
The doctor prepared a large syringe and pushed it deep into the Omega's slim hip.  
Sherlock was hugging both arms hard around his own body and moaning every time a spasm caused him more pain. He kept his eyes tightly shut as the paramedics arrived and took over his care.

“This is Sherlock, Omega, 15 and showing clear signs of an advanced spontaneous abortion. The pregnancy had just reached ten weeks gestation; he has miscarried three times before . He has been given a sedative already“  
Gentle hands lifted Sherlock onto the gurney and the security guard accompanied the paramedics through the empty house and into the waiting ambulance.  
“Sherlock can you hear me, I’m just putting an IV line in. You will feel a sharp pinch then we can help you with the pain of those contractions. “  
Sherlock struggled blindly, acting on instinct, scared and in pain.  
“Steady on lad, sharp pinch is all the man said.” Riddick’s voice was firmly reassuring.  
Strong Alpha hands held Sherlock down and he felt a deep scratch and a sharp pain in his arm as the IV was inserted before everything went dark and the voices began to blur and slur into nothing but empty darkness.


	6. Magnessen Pays Sherlock A Visit In Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is unwell following his miscarriage . His Alpha pays him a visit .

The next morning Sherlock lay empty and awake with his eyes closed and a feeling of loss aching in his chest. He could feel soreness in one arm and hip and a deeper bruising empty pain inside his body.  
“I see you have failed to carry another pregnancy to term.” The cold voice of his Alpha came from a chair to the left of the Omega's bed. “You have undergone surgery to remove what remained of the pregnancy.”  
Sherlock forced his eyes open and stared exhaustedly at Charles.  
“Have you something you wished to say?” The Alpha inquired in a voice full of tightly controlled anger.  
Sherlock shook his head and his eyes flinched away from the confrontational glare of his Alpha. “It’s not my fault.” He said quietly in a voice worn out and raw with pain.  
“You will reach heat again in six weeks’ time,” Magnussen said in a clipped disappointed tone. “We will try again since you will likely be at your most fertile following the loss of yet another of my children.”  
The Omega flinched at the cruel choice of words.

Magnussen stood and approached the boy’s bed, leaning in until his narrow mouth was almost touching the Omega's pale cheek.  
“This time there will be no mistake. You will be watched constantly and never left alone. There will be no more late nights, no more sleepless hours, no more missed meals, no more smoking and no more alcohol. Do I make myself clear Sherlock?”  
Sherlock nodded bleakly.  
“Good. “ The Alpha said and placed a cold kiss upon the Omega boy's lips. “I will see you again in six weeks.”  
Sherlock waited until Charles was gone to wipe furiously at his eyes as tears spilled over and ran hot and wet over the boy’s high angled cheekbones and he pressed long fingers to his mouth to silence the sound of his sobs.


	7. Mycroft's Surveillance  Finally Reveals A Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft learns of Sherlock's miscarriage and finally spots a weakness that can be exploited to help his brother.  
> A broken Sherlock receives some comfort from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains talk of a spontaneous natural miscarriage.

Mycroft Holmes had just concluded an important meeting with the Czech Ambassador. As he left the hotel suite where the meeting had taken place his mobile began buzzing with text after text. Heading for the black car waiting for him outside he glanced at each text as he opened it replying to only two immediately and was about to slide into the back seat when he was intercepted by a young upper class aide wearing a plain black dress and heels.  
“Sir we have new information on the subject. “  
Mycroft inclined his head towards the cars open door and slid into the back seat as the aide slid into the other side of the car.

“Drive on.” Mycroft said and the chauffeur driven car eased its way smoothly into the busy London traffic with exactly the right degree of road dominance. Mycroft pressed a button and a confidentiality screen sealed the back seat of the car off, entirely separating it from the driver in front.  
“Your brother was rushed to Saint Jude’s hospital last night suffering from severe abdominal pains and heavy rectal bleeding. At 3.30 am he was operated on by a specialist in omega reproduction, Dr Hussein Dervish flown in by Magnussen, and underwent a procedure to remove tissue remaining after a spontaneous natural abortion. The pregnancy was at ten weeks gestation. The surgery went as planned but heavy blood loss necessitated a transfusion. Sherlock was discharged today into the care of Magnussen's private in house physician Dr Hoi.”

Mycroft inhaled sharply through his nose. “That is my brother’s fourth miscarriage .”  
He held out his narrow hand for the slim package of photographs and medical reports the aide had bought and looked into the face of his little brother for the first time in several months.

Sherlock looked drained of all energy as he was wheeled towards the exit in a wheelchair pushed by a burly security guard that Mycroft immediately recognised as Magnussen's top man, Riddick. 26 years old, ex SAS and has worked for Magnussen for several years, rising quickly to be head of security and Sherlock's personal body guard.

Always slender and finely boned Sherlock had lost a significant amount of weight.... leaving his brother's beautiful face looking incredibly fragile and young. The Omega's eyes were huge and bruised looking in his ethereal white face and Mycroft had never seen Sherlock look so deeply sad and hopeless.  
Mycroft stared closely at Sherlock's face, noting every single exhausted nuance in the boy’s saddened expression, as he was helped into Magnussen's car by the ever present security guard. It was obvious that Sherlock was closely watched and that physical force was not a rare occurrence from both the boys defeated forced obedience and from the way the security guard kept a firm grip on Sherlock’s thin upper arm.

Mycroft’s fingers tightened on the documents he was reading as he read Sherlock’s account of what happened that evening. Sherlock said that after an evening meal of poached salmon prepared by the chef, Magnussen had bent him over onto the table and fucked him roughly. Within an hour of retiring to his own room Sherlock had begun to feel cramp like pains. These cramps had grown stronger and closer together until Sherlock had begun bleeding. Sherlock admitted he didn’t use the emergency house phone line to summon help but said it had hurt so much he couldn’t think straight and he couldn’t stand up properly.

Mycroft concentrated on the medical reports next and these were depressing reading. Sherlock had suffered a spontaneous natural abortion caused when his cervix opened too early. The aggressive sexual contact with Magnussen had probably been a contributing factor but the Alpha doctor seemed to be of the opinion that Sherlock was to blame for resisting his Alpha's use of him.  
Mycroft’s well-manicured fingers tightened painfully last page of documentation which read “The aborted fetus was a ten week old Alpha with no apparent abnormality.” 

Mycroft glanced afresh at series of candid photographs of his brother’s empty face and exhausted body and suddenly noticed something new.  
“What is this?” Mycroft asked with a finger tapping at the photo.  
“We think it was a bag of pick and mix sweets Sir “the aid replied.  
“Bought by whom? My brother is hardly in a state to have bought them for himself....surely not Magnussen?”  
The aide was immediately on the phone requesting additional information and in a matter of moments Mycroft’s mobile buzzed with the first in a series of photo messages and some video footage.  
“The sweets were given to Sherlock this morning by Alan Riddick. He accompanied your brother in the ambulance.“

Mycroft looked at the footage alongside reading the translation of the conversation provided by his lip readers.... The footage showed the tall , muscular security guard choosing random sweets in the tiny hospital shop and walking along the corridor to Sherlock’s private room to relieve the overnight security, carrying the small paper bag in one large hand.  
Mycroft saw the security guard enter Sherlock’s room. His brother was laid silent and apathetic facing the blank wall. The security guard walked between Sherlock and the wall and took a seat on the chair by Sherlock’s head. Sherlock didn’t acknowledge the man but gazed blankly past him with one arm hugging his empty belly.  
“I’m sorry about the bairn, Sherlock..”  
Sherlock didn’t as much as blink in response.  
“You in any pain ?”  
Sherlock was still and silent.  
The guard reached out placed the small white paper bag on the bed next to Sherlock’s hand. “Pick and mix sweets. I got some of those chocolate mice you like, the bananas and those pink fish things.”  
“Shrimps. “ Sherlock said quietly.  
“Aye shrimps. I know you like those. “The man replied.  
There are tears running slowly down Sherlock’s face but he leaves them run until they have soaked the pillow The body guard stands and moves to the window , giving Sherlock space to compose himself perhaps Mycroft thinks . When he returns he takes the chair behind Sherlock and awkwardly pats Sherlock’s slim hip saying “It’ll be alright lad.”  
Mycroft looks closely at his brother’s tear stained face. Sherlock has the crumpled bag of sweets in one hand held close to his mouth as the tears run unheeded.

The car drew to a smooth halt and Mycroft door was opened by a uniformed doorman as he slid smoothly out with his mask of urbane superior indifference firmly in place. The photos of his brother are held tightly in one hand. Mycroft stopped and addressed himself directly to the aide now stood behind him.  
“This is our weak point. Riddick, the security guard who bought sweets for my brother, who noticed Sherlock has a sweet tooth. Human empathy and sympathy are our way in.... the man has a weakness, he cares for my brother. Caring is not an advantage. Look again. See what leverage if any exists, see what leverage can be invented and exploited. “  
“Yes Sir.”  
Mycroft looked at her approvingly then walked away into the echelons of the Diogenes Club desperate to reach the silence and privacy of his own chambers.


	8. John's Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely John makes a mistake and has to deal with it the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who has read this far . Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos . When I posted this I had a nightmare that I would get zero readers so I couldn't be happier that some people are enjoying it and following the story.

John Watson lay in bed and stared at the ceiling in the darkened bedroom. Next to him a German girl with dark blonde hair lay snoring quietly with her mouth open.  
John looked down along her plump tanned naked body with its star tattoo on the back of one calf and felt nothing. Even her sprawled nudity couldn’t stir his cock into interest without the added inducement of the alcohol of the night before.  
John knew the feeling lodged uncomfortably in his chest was guilt. Guilt that he had exchanged the love Sherlock had given him for a tawdry brief fuck that made him feel ashamed. Sherlock’s gentle kisses still marked John’s skin with invisible claims of love and now that he was sober John felt soiled.  
The layered artificial scents John could smell emanating from his skin disgusted him and he slid out of bed and walked to the shower, grabbing shirt and jeans as he went.  
The water didn’t feel hot enough to scrub the girl’s mix of perfumed smells from his skin however much John scrubbed with handfuls of her strongly scented shower gel.  
The sex itself had been deeply unsatisfying from the sloppy wet badly executed blow job to the soft wet heat of her tanned body and the faked orgasmic moaning.  
Everyday John had woken with Sherlock in the same room he had lain still and breathed in the complex mix of vanilla heavy scents that seemed to come from Sherlock's very skin and John had wished that time could stop and they could stay forever. Now John’s mouth tasted like the sour juice of a strangers heated body and his cock was tacky with the sticky red marks of her lip gloss and the faint smell of sex. John filled the palm of his hand with shower gel and washed his cock until her scent was gone.  
This had been wrong. John’s need for human warmth and for release from all the pent up dreams and emotions locked painfully tight inside him had left him vulnerable to a mistake .John had just had sex for the first time since Sherlock was taken away but he felt as bereft as though someone had died and as guilty as though he had killed them himself.  
Scrubbing his face with both hands John washed the tears from his face and longed hopelessly for Sherlock.


	9. A Not So Happy Time For Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is pregnant ....but the pregnancy is not a happy one.

It was late and Sherlock was stood in front of a huge window looking out over the black iced lake as snow fell swirling in dazzling white flakes that sparkled in the night air. Shyly Sherlock touched the fingers of one hand to his small softly rounded bump and stroked.  
Magnussen poured himself a cognac and walked over to the young Omega who didn’t move as Charles approached him and stood close behind him. Sherlock stared at their joint reflection in the dark glass as Magnussen's arm reached around his body and the man’s splayed hand covered his pregnant belly.

The boy stayed perfectly still as the Alpha's hand caressed his neat bump and Charles pushed his hand against the Omega's belly as his mouth pressed hard through Sherlock’s white shirt to the raw dominus bite below in a parody of a lovers kiss. It was a display of pure power and the Omega knew it and submitted with a bowed head. Magnussen gave a cold satisfied smile as his palm slid across Sherlock's small rounded belly and provoked the unborn baby into movement.  
“Dr Hussein confirmed the twenty eight week scan went well?”  
The boy nodded, so totally focused on his dominus Alpha that he ignored his own child’s vigorous kicking.  
“The growth was slowed?” The Alpha queried.  
“I don’t know why. I am eating. I can try to eat more.” The teenager sounded apologetically nervous and more than a little afraid.  
“Dr Hussein spoke to you about an induction?”  
Sherlock shrugged tearfully, the hormonal mix of pregnancy making him emotional. “I can eat more. I can….”  
Charles cut smoothly across the Omega's nervous words.  
“It’s been decided. The injections you received over the last week were to mature the lungs. Your body is failing to nourish the child as it should. Birth will be induced tomorrow.”

The Omega made an indistinct sound of protest.  
“You have something you wish to say?” Charles voice was amused and belittlingly dismissive.  
“Twenty eight weeks is premature it means special care?”  
The Alpha slid strong fingers into Sherlock’s hair and caught a handful tight.  
“I have already engaged four maternity nurses all highly qualified in the care of premature infants. All of the specialist equipment required has been purchased and is being assembled.”  
“I didn't know” The Omega broke into the Alpha's speech.  
Magnussen twisted his fingers in the Omega's soft hair to the point of pain and the boy gasped as his tender scalp was pulled.

“Sherlock, “the Alpha spoke in a deceptively kind and patient tone. “You are aware you will not be caring for this child in any practical terms? Your role is to please your Dominus. Your priority must be to satisfy my every desire. The child will have professional, qualified care in a fully equipped nursery suite. What can you give my son that an expert in child care cannot do better?”  
“It’s a boy?” The Omega sounded young and uncertain as the Alpha's fingers stroked his sore scalp.  
“It is. You may visit the baby once weekly under supervision provided your conduct remains appropriate.” Magnussen's smile was wolfish as the Omega dropped his head and refused to meet his gaze.

Moving closer the Alpha placed his lips into Sherlock's shiny hair and spoke in a low voice. “I have been denied my natural rights to your body for long enough. I intend to indulge. If you please me I may allow you more supervised contact with the child.”  
Sherlock's beautiful eyes were filling with tears as the man carded his strong fingers through the boy’s hair and tilted his head back to claim the succulent softness of the Omega's full mouth in a crushing kiss.


	10. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the delivery room ..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of Omega childbirth

Sherlock gave a low, pained moan. His contractions were coming every two minutes, the pain lasted for a full minute and as each one griped his body Sherlock sucked mouthful after mouthful of pain relieving gas and air.

“Good boy Sherlock. Deep breath in as the contraction starts and blow it out slowly.” Dr Hussein’s voice was calmly reassuring.  
Sherlock whimpered, a low whine from deep in his throat as another, stronger contraction tightened its grip and pulled at his body as it began to build.  
“Sherlock do you feel like pushing?” Dr Hussein asked. Instead of replying Sherlock gave a drawn out moan of pain.  
The midwife exchanged glances with Dr Hussein and began opening up a delivery pack on the bed between Sherlock’s thighs.  
When the next contraction began Sherlock gasped and his hand closed hard round the rails alongside the delivery bed as he inhaled sharply at the gas and air.

Dr Hussein looked up at the Omega. “That’s a good boy Sherlock. Now next contraction when you feel that pressure I need you to push down hard as you can for me.”  
Sherlock didn’t answer sucking desperately at the pain relief as another pain began.  
“Are you feeling that pressure now Sherlock? I need you to push that pain away for me. Big push, hard as you can.”  
Sherlock gasped as another pain began to build almost right away.  
Next to the bed Magnussen sat in suit trousers and a pale blue pin striped shirt, watching Sherlock’s face closely as the pain built but making no move to touch or talk to the boy.

Sherlock was moaning now.... a desperate pained sound.  
“Sherlock you have to stop fighting this. When you feel the next pain I want you to push and keep on pushing all the way through the contraction. “  
Sherlock cried out as the pain grew.  
“That’s a good boy Sherlock. That’s it. Push down! Keep it coming! I could see the top of baby’s head with that last contraction.”  
“O fuck,” Sherlock’s voice was full of raw pain. “I can’t. Please. Just get it out!”  
The Doctor gave a amused laugh. “You have to do that yourself Sherlock. Now next contraction I want you to give me a little push, then stop and pant. “  
Sherlock gave a high cry of pain and began panting loudly.  
“That’s it, good boy. Heads out now, worst is over Sherlock!”  
Sherlock whimpered, overcome with emotions and pain.  
There was a sudden wet slither and a mewling cry then Doctor Hussein held up a naked, wet, bluish- pink baby that was wailing in a tiny, high voice.

“Congratulations, a healthy Alpha baby boy.”  
Dr Hussein handed the wailing new-born over to a waiting Doctor who was stood by with a towel. He carried the baby over to the baby resuscitation unit and began treating the newborn as a midwife wiped the baby dry under the heat lamps.  
“Baby is breathing quite well but I’m going to provide a little extra oxygen and tube him nasally so we can feed him straight into his stomach if needed.” There was a sudden high pitched screech from the baby.  
Magnussen stood up and walked over to look at his son. Sherlock whined unhappily as the Alpha neared the baby.

“That’s it Sherlock all done now,” Dr Hussein said as he stood up and allowed the midwife space to bundle up the bloody delivery pack and remove it to a waste bin.  
“Would you like to see your son Mr Magnussen?” the midwife asked. Magnussen nodded silently. “He is a handsome little boy isn’t he, very good lungs for a preemie” the midwife said with a smile.  
Sherlock stared at the tiny, blanket wrapped bundle silently.  
“Can I see him please?” Sherlock’s voice was uncertain and full of muddled emotions.  
The midwife glanced at Charles and waited until the man gave a short nod before she stepped forward so Sherlock could see the infant.

Sherlock stared wordlessly down at his son. The baby's head was no bigger than a large orange.  
“Would you like to hold him?” The midwife asked kindly.  
“No .” Sherlock stared at the baby almost fearfully.  
The newborn was fair, soft straight blond hair like fluff covered his tiny head with its delicate bones. White blond down grew along the edge of the baby’s fragile forehead.  
The baby’s face had a severely disgruntled expression and on the back of its tiny hand was a plaster where blood had been drawn.  
“He is gorgeous isn’t he? Worth every minute of that pain I bet. He’ll be beating the girls off when he gets a bit older.” The midwife said as she handed the baby to a second midwife who had just entered the room, together they tucked the baby into an incubator.  
“This is Lydia she’s a midwife at the SCBU and she is just going to get baby settled in and you can go and see him soon as you’ve had a cup of tea and some toast and a bit of a wash Sherlock. *  
Sherlock stared silently at the baby.

“Does baby have a name or are we just using Baby Magnussen for now?”  
“He has a name.” Charles answered.  
Sherlock’s head jerked up and he stared at Magnussen as the Alpha spoke.  
“Aleksander Henrik Magnussen”


	11. Should auld acquantance be forgot and never brought to mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year but not a better one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation in Danish is as follows.  
> Ja ,.....yes ( quite obvious that one !)  
> “Vil du have noget?” ...... " Want some?"  
> Ingen.....no.

Midnight was approaching and John Watson was sat in an empty dark room in camp. It was New Year’s Eve and elsewhere in the officer’s mess the party was in raucous full swing but John had a toast of his own to make as always when the time came.  
As the countdown began noisily in the other room John raised a glass and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“To Sherlock, Where ever you are, I miss you and love you. I will never forget you. May this New Year see you free from that bastard Magnussen.”  
John drank deeply and solemnly as the clock struck midnight.

The clock struck midnight and Magnussens mouth was pressed hard against Sherlock’s until the Omega could taste his own blood.  
The assembled guests applauded politely when Magnussen broke the kiss and acknowledged his guests with a sip of champagne. A butler proffered the silver tray and Sherlock took a flute of champagne before crossing to the balcony overlooking the marbled hallway before taking a sip.  
Many eyes discretely followed the Omega as he leant gracefully looking down at the guests below. Sherlock was wearing a fitted black jacket, dark tight black jeans and a rich indigo shirt that hugged his slender body and flattered his perfect skin. The clothes hinted at the hidden pleasures his body could offer. His richly curled glossy hair contrasted stunningly with his pale smooth skin and unusual slanted blue, thickly lashed eyes. The high angled shape of his bone structure lent a strange other worldly beauty to his face and the lips Magnussen had crushed beneath his own were plump and enticingly curved.

“Sherlock my dear. What an absolute pleasure as always.” Sherlock started at the voice and turned to greet the balding man who was stood next to Sherlock’s bond mate Magnussen.  
“The pleasure is mine Count” Sherlock’s rich voice answered as he extended his hand.  
“Such a beauty Charles. However do you stand being away from the pleasures of that body long enough to get any work done? “The Count asked salaciously. "Such perfect long supple fingers.” He pressed his lips to Sherlock’s fingers again.  
“Indeed. Elegant are they not?” Magnussen said with a cold smile as he reached and took Sherlock’s hand in his own repugnant damp grasp.  
Sherlock fought the ever present urge to shudder and wipe his hand clean. Obediently he allowed Magnussen to place an arm around his slender body and pull him close to display as though he were no more than a living work of art.

As the party wore on a crippling headache crushed Sherlock’s mind and it was all he could do to remain standing as the party lights and noise hurt his senses. Nauseated he gave his ever present body guard the slip and found his way to the empty library and pressed the cold glass of the empty window to his aching forehead as he closed his eyes.  
There was a movement behind Sherlock and he spun around to see a swaying guest, Laurence Jacobsen, banker, he recalled, standing in the open doorway.  
Laurence walked to the one of the many antique tables and took a silver box from his suit jacket pocket, opening it he took out a tiny black glass board and some white powder which he cut into four lines with his platinum credit card.  
“Vil du have noget?” He asked Sherlock  
“Ja “ Sherlock crossed and took the tiny silver hollow straw the man proffered him bending to snort two of the four lines of cocaine.  
As the man snorted his lines Sherlock stood and stared with blown pupils as the drug hit the back of his nose and throat in a rush.  
The man reached out a hand and placed it over the tempting swell of Sherlock’s pert buttocks through the skin tight black jeans.  
“Ja?” He asked.  
Sherlock pulled away.  
“Ingen.” Sherlock said flatly. “No…. because I can say no this once. “ Sherlock laughed as he turned away and weaved his way to the open door.

Laughing to himself Sherlock left the room and instead of turning right towards the party turned left and began to walk, trailing one hand along the plastered wall , along the darkened empty corridor that led towards a flight of stairs. Wall mounted cameras turned and blinked as he passed and before he was even halfway along the corridor one of its many doors opened and an armed man stepped out, effectively blocking Sherlock’s way.  
“Not a good idea lad.” The man said in a broad accent. “Turn around.”  
“I want to see my son.” Sherlock replied defiantly as he weaved on his feet.  
“Not tonight Sherlock. Turn around now.”  
“It’s been months.” Sherlock hissed.” I haven’t seen my son in months.” The pain and longing in his voice was raw and undisguised. ”Not even Christmas Day.“  
The guard didn’t move aside, remaining impassive.  
“Please. I won’t wake him. I can just look and go. I promise. I only want to see him.... please?" The guard didn’t move and Sherlock steadied himself on the curved wall with a hand.  
“You know I can’t let you in to do that.”

Sherlock shook his head in agitation. “Fine,” he forced the word out and pushed away from the wall to stand unsteadily defiant. “What I want doesn’t matter does it? I’m not allowed to say no. I’m not to show any feelings. I can’t be lonely or want my son or be so fucking unhappy I could go mad! I’m just something owned to be paraded around like a pedigree dog and nobody cares what I need. I’m nothing; I’m nobody, even to my own son!”  
“Stop it!” The guard interrupted. “You know I can’t let you see the baby. My job is to escort you to the master bedroom and make sure you stay there where Mr Magnussen wants you.”  
“Your job is to facilitate my rape!” Sherlock spat out the words angrily. “You do it _really _well . He should give you a fucking bonus every time it happens and you can both be happy!”  
The guard shook his head. “It's New Year.... I don’t want too start it by forcing you to come along but I’ll have to if you won’t do as you’re told. Mr Magnussen wants you to wait in his bedroom so that’s what you are going to do, one way or another... May as well do it the easy way lad, we both know that’s for the best.”__

____

Sherlock stared longingly past Riddick at the staircase that led to his son and the guard shifted his body slightly to block the way.  
“You win.” The Omega said in a sour voice as he turned and walked ahead of the security guard towards the double doors leading to Magnusson's private suite of rooms. As he walked Sherlock elegantly shrugged his way out of his jacket and dropped it carelessly on the burnished wooden floor and the man retrieved it as he walked behind.  
The body guard reached for his master key to open the double doors then frowned and held out his hand. “Give it here!”  
Sherlock dropped the pick pocketed master card key onto the man's outstretched palm. The guard opened one of the large double doors and held it open for Sherlock to walk inside.  
As Sherlock passed by the guard he stopped to take his jacket back and leant in close to press an open lipped soft kiss onto the man's stubble covered cheek. “Happy New Year Riddick, “ he said bitterly and walked inside into the dark.


	12. A Mistake Has It's Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Year's Eve party is over but the mistakes made that night have repercussions .

The party was over and everywhere uniformed waiting staff were clearing away empty glasses and silver platters of party food.  
The host Magnussen was stood in front of the large glass covered fireplace built into the wall, deep in conversation with his Beta butler Lauther. Both men kept their voices low so as not be overheard by the household staff or by those agency staff only there for the one night. As the conversation concluded Magnussen’s body language bore a subtle change, there was tension in the hand that held his glass as he handed it to the butler, white knuckles in the hand that made an empty fist.

It had been a most successful evening and Magnussen was more than satisfied with the information and leverage he had garnered during the long evening but there was an intensity about the Alpha as he walked along the corridor to his private bedroom that spoke of an anger kept tightly contained that still burned red.  
As Magnussen neared the dark wooden doors that led to his bedroom suite he paused as the waiting security guard stepped forward.  
“Was he co-operative? “ The Alpha asked.  
“A little difficult but nothing I couldn’t handle.” The security guard paused for a second revealing there was more he felt needed saying.  
“Yes?”  
“Sherlock snorted cocaine sir during the party with another guest, a Mr Jacobsen. It was picked up on security cams and I intercepted Sherlock as he was heading towards the nursery wing.”  
Magnussens face set hard “I see,” he said coldly.

Riddick looked increasingly uncomfortable with what he had to say next but seemed determined to speak regardless. “He was very upset about the baby, ...about not seeing your son, Sir.”  
“I see. I appreciate your honesty but, I think there is more is there not?.....Something happened. What?” The Alpha asked with astute intensity.  
“Aye..,.. He, Sherlock that is, he kissed me.... on the cheek.“  
Magnussens teeth ground together and a muscle clenched in his sculpted cheek.  
“The boy was upset and confused..... very upset.”

Magnussen cut precisely across the man’s words. “As you say. Upset and confused. It will be dealt with. Happy New Year Riddick.”  
“And to you, Sir. “  
The Alpha opened the door and walked through into his private sitting room. Inside the room was dark and quiet, there was an empty glass on one of the rosewood tables and Sherlock’s jacket and shoes lay abandoned.


	13. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnussen loses control of his temper. Sherlock pays a devastating price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't warn anyone too strongly that this update contains a violent rape and physical abuse with Sherlock as the victim. It will be graphic.  
> If you are unsure if it will trigger you then it can be skipped without damaging the plot .

Magnussen took off his jacket and pulled his tie loose , laying it on top of the table and pouring himself a large drink before sitting on the couch to remove his shoes. After he had drained the glass Magnussen stood and turned off the one lit lamp before walking through the open doors that led to the bedroom.  
Inside the large bed was empty although the bedside lamps were lit. Sherlock was sat curled with his knees to his chest in one of the leather armchairs that faced the window and looked out upon the night. As Magnussen's eye found him Sherlock stiffened and he moved nervously.

“Come here.” The Alpha's voice was thickly laced with anger and Sherlock moved to obey instantly, uncurling himself and walking with catlike grace over to stand before Charles.  
The Omega was barefoot and wore only his tight black jeans and his unbuttoned indigo colored shirt. The colour made his eyes look dark blue and the silver round his iris shone brightly.  
“I was planning on congratulating you on your conduct this evening.” The Alpha paused and allowed his eyes to travel over the boy’s bare torso where the open shirt revealed pale smooth skin and delicate bones.  
The Omega made no move to reply. “Take off the shirt.”  
Sherlock moved silently to obey, sliding the shirt from his shoulders to stand bare chested before the Alpha’s gaze.

Magnussen held out his hand and took Sherlock’s discarded shirt, bringing it to his nose and inhaling delicately before throwing it behind the boy onto the empty chair. The man reached out one hand and slowly traced his fingers along Sherlock's beautifully shaped collar bone while the boy stood with his eyes lowered submissively. “In the morning we will be leaving for England.”   
Sherlock’s head jerked up and he stared openly at his Alpha.  
“You may thank me....“ Charles said coldly.  
“Why are we leaving? “ Sherlock’s voice was unsteady and full of emotion.  
“It is the land of your birth is it not? I expected more gratitude.” As he spoke the Alpha's hand slid down over the boy’s bare body and caressed his ribs while the man’s voice vibrated with anger.

“I thought we were to stay for two months?...I haven't seen Aleksander yet....” The Omega said quietly. Charles growled and Sherlock’s voice died away until he stood silent.  
“That was indeed the case but now it is not,” the Alpha stepped closer to the youth and the Omega flinched as the man moved, obviously expecting a blow.  
“You disappoint me,” the Alpha said. There was the crack of a slap, open handed, sudden and brutal and Sherlock exclaimed in pain. The Alpha snatched at Sherlock's beautiful hair grabbing a dense, soft handful and pulling the boy aggressively towards the bed.

The slight Omega stood no chance against the taller, stronger man and was brutally tugged along by his hair until the Alpha threw the boy face first onto the bed and reached for his belt buckle. Sherlock spun over and stared Charles with wide scared eyes.  
“Stay!” The Alpha jerked his brown leather belt free and doubled it over in one hand.

Sherlock was breathing hard and fast and his eyes darted from his Alpha’s angry face to the leather belt held threateningly in Magnussens fisted hand.  
Magnussen gave an angry snarl and hit out at Sherlock’s bare torso with the doubled belt, lashing the leather into the panicked boy again and again as the Omega tried desperately to back up to the top of the bed to escape the blows whipping his body.  
With one sudden grab the Alpha caught Sherlock roughly by his thighs and dragged him back down the bed as the boy kicked and fought frantically.

“Whore!” The Alpha growled as he pulled the boy's hips over the edge of the mattress, releasing his grip and allowing the terrified boy to spin around before catching him again and pinning him down face first onto the bed as the Alpha's body crouched behind his. The boy was trapped and the Alpha pushed his desperately writhing body flat against the bed , leaning hard on Sherlock’s back with one folded arm and all the weight of his heavier body as the man reached his other hand down to undo his trouser zip.  
When his trousers were unzipped and his cock pulled out Charles slid his hands roughly under the buttoned fly of Sherlock’s trousers and pulled, yanking at them again and again brutally until the buttons gave way and the fastenings broke apart allowing the man to haul the clothing down over the Omega's slim hips. The Alpha kept yanking at the boys clothing until he had the boy stripped almost bare with his pert buttocks exposed.

“No! No! No!” Sherlock was begging, fast and urgent.  
The Alpha spat on his fingers and shoved them hard into the boy’s body as he shouted “No!” repeatedly, desperately. Magnussen rammed his fingers hard into the boy as he pushed harder down on Sherlock’s back hurting the Omega's thin spine with the hard bones of Magnussen’s elbow and forearm as he pinned the boy, crushing him down.

From outside the door the security guard turned his head as Sherlock’s cries grew louder and sharper. Inside the room the Alpha's cock breached the Omega's smaller body and he fucked violently deep into the teenager's tight, poorly lubed hole until Sherlock was shouting wordlessly, his cries high pitched and agonized as the Alpha grunted, thrust and slapped both palms hard on the boy’s bare back, already marked with red welts from his belt.  
Sherlock cried out as the animalistic Alpha drove his cock home into him again and again before grabbing him hard at the base of his neck over the bite mark there and pinching the boy's neck hard, fingers curving round to choke him. Magnussen thrust into him with a vicious strength as a terrified Sherlock fought frantically for air .... and Sherlock weakened as everything began to go dark and passed out under the Alpha as Charles came inside him.


	14. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before and the repercussions are just beginning.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the aftermath of Sherlock's rape and assault by Magnussen.

At ten o’clock the next day Riddick emerged from his room in the security wing and entered the main house via the round marble floored hallway expecting to begin his shift as usual by overseeing the control room footage of the night before. Instead he emerged into well organised chaos. Several members of uniformed house staff were loading expensive monogrammed leather luggage into one of three black cars that were parked immediately outside the front of the house.  
Riddick instantly moved to intercept Lauther, Magnussen's own butler, who was in charge.  
“What’s going on? Why wasn’t I told we are leaving? I thought we were scheduled for a two month stay?“ Riddick said.  
“The situation has changed.” Lauther answered with a passive, aggressive note to his voice that bothered Riddick instantly.  
“Why wasn’t I bloody told about this? Who authorized security?” Riddick questioned.  
The butler turned to face the security guard. “Mr Magnussen personally . He has requested you attend him in his office.”  
Riddick cursed under his breath as he walked down the long passageway that ended in Magnussens oval office. There had obviously been a fuck up in communication although God only knew how and he wasn’t looking forward to explaining it to his boss Magnussen.  
There was a uniformed guard stood to the right of the doorway into Magnussen's office and Riddick hailed the man affably.  
“Wait here a minute Alan, I’ll announce you.” The security guard pressed the camera linked intercom and spoke briefly with someone inside before the double doors opened and Magnussen's personal secretary stepped outside.  
“Mr Magnussen will see you now.” she said.

Riddick walked through the doors into a large oval room full of wooden bookcases and at its midst Mr Magnussen sat behind his antique wood and leather desk.  
“Morning, Sir.”  
“Riddick,” the Alpha replied. “Please be seated.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” Riddick answered as he sat.  
Magnussen reached for a crystal decanter from the antique tantalus on his desk and poured himself a precise measure of cognac while subtly observing the armed man sat facing him. The guard was composed as usual despite the unusual events of the last hour.  
“The events of last night appear to have been unfortunate, shall we agree?” Magnussen spoke as he rubbed the ball of his thumb slowly over the engraved patterns on his cut crystal glass. “Mr Jacobsen has already been… dealt with. However the other matter remains.”  
“Other matter Sir?” the security man questioned.  
Magnussen's razor sharp gaze returned to the man appraising him from head to toe. “The matter,” he explained delicately “of the kiss that took place between yourself and Sherlock.”

Riddick felt the bottom of his world drop away leaving him with a confused sense of vertigo.  
“I thought I explained, Sir. Didn’t I make things clear?.... It wasn’t that sort of a kiss. The boy was just confused .... drunk, bit high, upset..... He was confused, Sir.”  
“You did indeed …. _explain _.” Magnussen said as he reached for something on his desk and held it out for Riddick to take and see.__  
The security guard rose and took the package from Mr Magnussen's damp hands. Charles sat back watching Riddick closely as the man looked at the series of black and white photographs, stills from the security cam footage..... Sherlock, young and beautifully ethereal , paused on the threshold to press his open mouthed soft kiss gently to Riddick’s face close to the man’s mouth.  
In the last photo Riddick’s expression was caught on camera.... affection, attraction and desire all clear to be seen in the man’s face as Sherlock turned away.  
Riddick swallowed hard. “If you recall Sir I told you myself about that night. I hid nothing....“ Magnussen didn’t speak regarding the man with cold empty eyes.  
“I know what it looks like Sir.... but it wasn’t that. He was upset and difficult. I talked him down, didn’t have to use force. The kiss was nothing , he was drunk. It was a New Year’s gesture, nothing sexual. Not between the lad and me.”  
“We appear to define _nothing _quite differently,” Magnussen's voice was cold steel. “A kiss, an intimate gesture between lovers or those who hold and share affection.”__  
“No, Sir!” The guard interjected. “He was sad. I’m kind to him when I can be. Is there harm in that? I never crossed any line....I can swear to that!”  
“Sherlock then?” The alpha frowned in displeasure and his angular skeletal face looked even more severe. “The boy feels some affection for you?” The Alpha's hand fisted tightly.  
“No Sir, you have my word not. It wasn’t that. The lad was …”  
“Upset. Confused. Yes so you say.” The ice in Magnussen's voice was deep and chilling. Charles took another sip of cognac and remained in contemplation looking directly at Riddick.

____

____

The guard cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to get the boy into trouble Sir. He wasn’t himself that night is all. He did it to get a rise out of me more than likely.."  
Magnussen stared the man down through gold rimmed glasses.  
“I leave for England today. Sherlock will accompany me as his heat is approaching. You will remain behind in Denmark and oversee home security here while we are gone.”  
Riddick drew in a sharp breath through his nose, “Nothing happened Mr Magnussen, You have my word.”  
The Alpha made a sweeping gesture with one hand at the incriminating photos and immediately the security guard was silent. “Given the circumstances you may consider yourself fortunate not to be dismissed.”  
Riddick gazed mutely at the candid emotion caught in the photographs. Sherlock pale, ethereally bewitchingly stunning in his dark shirt, leaning in close to Riddick until the boy’s soft plump lips kissed the older man’s skin, gentle as a sigh.  
“Very well Sir.” Riddick stood, was dismissed without another word and left the room walking urgently for the sanctuary of the security rooms upstairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs there was a flurry of movement and Riddick looked up to find himself looking straight into Sherlock’s darkly stressed wide blue eyes.  
Jesus! The boy looked shell shocked. Pale and bruised with a large dark palm sized mark across one beautiful cheekbone. Riddick’s eyes never left Sherlock as the boy moved awkwardly and with none of his usual fluid grace. There was bruising visible on the bones of the Omega's delicate neck and dark red finger marks crossing Sherlock’s finely boned throat. The boy flinched as he took each step and didn’t so much as glance at Riddick although he passed by the man close enough to have touched him.  
Sherlock held himself stiffly and silently against his pain until he reached the bottom step and looked up with a deep desperation all over his pale marked face.  
The moment passed and the Omega was gone, escorted outside to the dark waiting car as white snowflakes settled in his glossy hair and swirled thickly in the freezing air.  
Magnussen stalked brusquely through the hallway to join his Omega in the middle car. Riddick looked at the Alpha's angry pent up demeanor as the man turned and spoke tersely with the butler before entering the car. The door was slammed shut and the cavalcade drove away.


	15. Riddick Isn't Anyone's Favorite Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much deserved guilt ....and some insight into what Magnussen's security team really thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now't ....nothing.

Riddick walked slowly to the guard’s room and opened the door with his key card. The three other men already seated at screens inside the room didn’t speak as he entered and one turned to face him challengingly, he could sense confrontation in the air.  
“What’s the fucking problem?” Riddick met the aggressive vibe head on.  
“Why don’t you tell us laughing boy! Why are we all sat here on our arses instead of leaving for England with the boss man?.... Word is you and Sherlock got a little too friendly after the party last night?” Davis said angrily.  
“That’s a fucking lie.” Riddick snapped.  
Davis gave a sarcastic laugh. “It’s such a fucking lie that Magnussen shelved us and chose new protection for the first time in years? That so, is it?.... Who here hasn’t seen the state of Sherlock?” Davis stood and leant both hands on the table. “I was on duty last night and Magnussen beat the crap out of that boy, Alan."  
“He didn’t just beat him though did he?” Marten, one of the Danish guards spoke up. “Sherlock can’t even walk right today.”  
Riddick shook his head. “I know. I saw him.”  
“Omega property or not the poor little fucker didn’t deserve that! What the Hell went on?" Davis demanded answers bluntly.

Riddick felt guilt twist at his guts. “Sherlock gave me a kiss. He was drunk and out of it. Asking to see his son......... It was now't sexual. The boss knew...it was picked up on camera.”  
“Are you fucking mad? Magnussen was never going to take his Omega kissing another man! Why the fuck didn't you stop Sherlock before it happened?” Davis sneered angrily.  
“All of us know the life that poor little bastard leads." Marten's shook his head.  
"I'd no fucking choice in it!" Riddick defended his handling of the situation.  
"This is not good. Could have been far, far worse. We heard him screaming through the doors, wasn’t 100% he would even be alive this morning” Marten frowned.  
Riddick shook his head. “Strangle marks on his neck, I saw.”  
" Raped, beaten and choked till he passed out." Davis spat the words over the table. " Nearly killed him."

“Look we all know you’ve a soft spot for the boy. Nobody here is blind, but we never opened our mouths because we are a unit and we stick together. We've kept it quiet for years but it’s fucking out now.... You cost us the security detail to London and damn near got us all sacked from the fucking job.” Davis spoke for them all .  
“You need to watch how you act around Magnussen's Omega.... unless you want to get him killed. I’m telling you he was out cold last night, stopped breathing before Magnussen let go of his neck.” Martens added.  
“I fucked up, big time. It won’t happen again. “Riddick said bleakly.  
“It had better not, for our sake and his.” Davis said flatly. " If it does you are on your own !"


	16. Mycroft Holmes Is Nobody's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is horrified by the injuries his brother has suffered and demands answers!

Mycroft Holmes sat silent and furious as he watched the latest footage of his little brother among Magnussens coterie of aides and body guards as they cleared customs and disappeared into a waiting array of black cars as they departed the private airfield.  
Sherlock was hugely bruised across one cheekbone and had the signs of a black eye, more worrying his brother moved stiffly as though in pain and held his body awkwardly. Mycroft observed Sherlock’s every wince and tremor and reached his own conclusion. The boy had been the victim of a severe beating and a rape and the only possible perpetrator of such an act was Magnussen himself.  
The searing anger Mycroft felt made control difficult. As his brother moved painfully through the airport he looked directly up into the security cameras lens , tilting his head back and revealing the dark red marks of strangulation around his slender throat.  
Mycroft abhorred sentiment but he couldn’t help but reach out and touch his brother’s bruised face through the screen. Recently he had noticed Sherlock had begun acknowledging the security cameras subtly as they turned to follow him frequently in public places and Mycroft had the strangest feeling of certainty that his brother was aware he was being observed.  
The footage was all too brief and Mycroft was left with a growing sense of frustration as his brothers beaten face and body was swallowed up by one of the cars and driven away towards Appledore.  
Pressing the blue intercom button Mycroft summoned one of his aides. The man soon arrived and Mycroft gestured brusquely to him to be seated.  
“Is our operative in place?”  
“No Sir.”  
“No...! Am I to understand that the opportunity to have eyes inside Appledore, England at the exact time my brother and Magnussen take up residence is now lost to us for this visit? “ Mycroft spoke with an irate tightness to his tone. “My instructions were clear. Why then am I only being informed of this now when I clearly stated I wish to be informed day and night of any serious event concerning my brother? “  
“Sir the informant only just contacted us, he was unable to leave the house and its grounds to use an outside phone line before now.” Mycroft made a dismissive sound. “Magnussen decided to leave for England at short notice and another security team was chosen to accompany him, “the aide replied.  
“The damage to my brother is significant. What explanation has been forthcoming?”  
“Very little Sir. According to the informant it was an disagreement between Sherlock and Magnussen.”  
Mycroft raised an eyebrow expressively. “IF you hope for a career in my employ DO NOT come to me to and offer me incomplete intel concerning my brother again! If I wish to play guessing games I can do so at my leisure. I require hard facts. Does Alan Riddick think me a fool? What is he keeping back ? It was a great deal more than a mere disagreement!” Mycroft stared again at his brother’s battered face on screen. “Inform Riddick that I expect a full medical assessment of Sherlock’s injuries and detailed information concerning what occurred. The current vagaries and elusive half-truths will simply NOT suffice. Both of you would do well to recall you are not dealing with a simpleton! Now get out and get to work, I want that updated information before I leave for Buckingham Palace."


	17. Sherlock's Trauma Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes for his monthly medical check up with Dr Hoi , the marks of his rape and beating clear on his body and face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update comes with clear trigger warnings ...it contains graphic descriptions of a very twisted medical exam .  
> A overload of pure angst.... some BAMF Mycroft is on the way though I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have left me a comment or kudos I wanted to say a big thank you so... THANK YOU .

Sherlock sat quietly on a cushion on the window seat looking down at the garden below through the locked window. He felt exhausted, every bone in his body ached and the deep pain inside him was making him feel sick to his stomach. His throat was swollen and so bruised it hurt even to drink and his cheekbone throbbed so badly it made his whole face ache.  
Underneath all the pain of the beating and rape Sherlock could feel the oncoming signs of his heat and he was helpless in the face of it. Already his temperature was rising and a low grade feverish feeling was making him flush hot and cold. Sherlock was dreading it desperately. The thought of Magnussen taking his body again made Sherlock want to run and find a dark place to hide in.

There was a knock at the door and it was opened by one of the new security guards as a maid entered the room with a tray of food.  
Sherlock felt sick just looking at the toast, eggs and fruit and no sooner had she left the room than he got up leaving it untouched and walked stiffly to the bed.  
Sherlock lay under the blankets on his side as shivers of hot and cold made him shake. He had never been so afraid of a coming heat.  
Magnussen was still angry with him and with Riddick in Denmark and with all the staff clearly instructed not to speak to Sherlock; all the usual reassuring everyday remarks Riddick would make that used to cheer him up were missing.... Sherlock felt more alone than ever.

The door opened again and Sherlock sat carefully up and looked to see what was happening.   
It was another of the new security guards; the man cleared his throat before speaking. “I’m to escort you to an appointment with Dr Hoi.”  
Sherlock sighed miserably as he stood up painfully. The security man reached for his arm and half supported, half forced Sherlock along. This constant physical restraint was another new development and Sherlock hated being maneuvered like a child.

Dr Hoi’s room was light, bright sun streamed in through the windows and sunlight hit the shiny chrome of the examination table and its metal stirrups waiting ominously in the middle of the floor. Sherlock halted when he saw it but the guard’s firm grasp on the Omega's slim arm forced him to keep moving and enter the room.  
Dr Hoi smiled his empty professional smile, devoid of all empathy and switched on a recording device on his desk before speaking.  
“Sherlock please have a seat. How have you been?”  
Sherlock felt a dangerous urge to laugh hysterically. Here he was, sat battered and raped with clearly visible damage to his face and neck and the so called Doctor just smiled politely at him as though none of that was visible.

“Roll up your sleeve please Sherlock.” Sherlock obeyed , pushing the sleeve of his pale blue shirt up and revealing dark purple bruising blossoming over his pale forearms. Dr Hoi fitted the blood pressure cuff as though the arm he held was perfectly untouched.  
“You BP is a little on the low side but we can expect that with your oncoming heat.”  
The Doctor moved to place a thermometer in Sherlock’s ear. “A little high as expected.”  
The man moved to palpate the swollen glands in Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock hissed in pain as the Doctor moved his heavily bruised neck. “A little tender around the glands,” the Doctor remarked as though the violent marks of strangulation didn’t mar the Omega's slender neck with dark, red, finger shaped bruises.  
“Clear indicators of oncoming heat fever.” The Doctor remarked to the recording device on his desk.  
“You can undress now Sherlock, everything off. There’s a gown behind the screen, change into that and hop up onto the exam table.”

Sherlock stood painfully and the security guard immediately took his arm, steering the omega towards the blue curtained screen. Instead of waiting outside the guard stepped behind with Sherlock. Sherlock gave the man a dismissive look as he turned away for a little privacy and slowly, painfully undressed , hissing in pain as he had to move his body to disrobe.  
The security guard held out the exam robe and Sherlock winced as he put it on and stood shivering with cold sweat. The guard pushed the screen back and took a firm grasp of Sherlock’s shoulder as he marched the boy over to the exam table.  
Sherlock carefully climbed on and Dr Hoi gave him a bright smile as the security guard cuffed Sherlock’s hands to either side of the guard rails as they were raised before pressing Sherlock back to lay flat on his back. The guard took his seat behind Sherlock’s head.  
“Just relax Sherlock.” Dr Hoi said as he swung the exam stirrups over, ignoring the steady shaking of Sherlock’s body. Dr Hoi lifted Sherlock’s feet into the black stirrup cups and swung them wide apart, settling between Sherlock’s open thighs and wheeling the exam tray closer as he angled the bright round overhead exam light.  
Sherlock was shaking violently now as Dr Hoi snapped on latex exam gloves and, behind his head, the guard exchanged a loaded glance with Dr Hoi.

“Deep breaths Sherlock.” Dr Hoi said as he began the examination. “Clear signs of bruising around the perineum and trauma to the anal ring. “ Sherlock flinched violently as the Doctor examined his skin with cool gloved fingers.  
Dr Hoi chose a speculum and warmed it in one hand.  
Sherlock’s control suddenly broke. “No! Please don’t! Please! Please no!”  
Dr Hoi looked up and nodded and the security guard seated behind Sherlock placed both hands flat on the boy's shoulders and pressed him down onto the table. Dr Hoi reached underneath and fastened a wide restraining belt over Sherlock’s hips pulling the boy’s body tight to the table.  
Sherlock tried to struggle but with his legs up in the air and his body held flat he couldn’t move as the Doctors fingers pressed against his sore puckered hole and there was the cold press of a lubed speculum.  
Sherlock exclaimed in pain. “Please stop! Please don’t! Please! I can’t! Don’t!”  
“Deep slow breaths in Sherlock and push down against the pressure.”  
The Doctor ignored the panicked boy, pushing the speculum deeper before opening it up even as the Omega shook and begged.

“Examination shows deep tissue bruising around the anus and the cervix.” The Doctor paused to swab the neck of the womb. “Swab taken of cervical mucus.”  
“Commencing digital exam, “the Doctor said impassively as he closed the speculum and pulled it smoothly out of Sherlock’s body.  
Sherlock was gasping for breath, swearing constantly. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! O shit! Fuck!”  
The Doctor altered the angle of the exam table, tilting Sherlock’s pelvis up and inserting two gloved lubed fingers and Sherlock’s whole body spasmed helplessly.  
“The neck of the womb is extremely spongy and tender when palpated.” Sherlock gave a sharp cry amid his non-stop cursing..... “Fingertip insertion is just possible.”  
Sherlock cried out sharply and tried desperately to free his legs as the whole table shook. “Fuck! Ow fuck! Fuck!”  
“Removing the uterine contraceptive implant, “the Doctor said impassively as he pulled both strings and closed the IUD device before steadily pulling it by the strings through Sherlock’s cervix.  
“Fuck! O shit! Please! Please! “Sherlock’s hands pulled frantically at the cuffs and the security guard held him down firmly.” Please! Don’t! Don’t! Don’t! O shit! Shit! Shit!”  
The Doctor dropped the uterine contraceptive device into a metal kidney dish.

Sherlock was openly crying now.  
“Some cervical blood loss, nothing severe. “ The Doctor removed his fingers and smiled. “Congratulations Sherlock you are in excellent reproductive health.”  
The Doctor pushed his wheeled stool back from between Sherlock’s spread thighs and snapped off his gloves. “Well done Sherlock,” he said as though Sherlock hadn’t sworn, begged and cried in pain throughout the exam. “You can get up in your own time and dress. No need to rush.”  
The security guard released Sherlock’s feet, lowered his legs, undid the belt and lastly uncuffed the crying boy’s hands. Sherlock was sobbing as he moved and blood stained the plain white paper cover of the exam table as he slid slowly off and stood shaking.  
“There’s a cotton pad for the bleeding behind the screen but it should stop soon. “Dr Hoi announced helpfully as Sherlock limped across the room with the burly security man dogging his every step.  
When Sherlock emerged from behind the screen he looked white and shaken and didn’t look up as he asked the Doctor quietly, “Can I go now?”  
“Yes, of course. I will pencil in another examination for next week if your heat hasn’t arrived by then.”

Sherlock allowed the guard to steer him from the room and once outside he slumped bonelessly to the floor. The guard bent and effortlessly lifted the Omega carrying him easily back to his bedroom and placing the boy on the bed before pulling up the blankets around Sherlock.  
The guard stepped back; he was under strict instructions not to talk to Sherlock at all unless it was necessary.  
“If the bleeding gets worse use your buzzer.”  
The man didn’t look back as he left the room to take up his post outside.  
Sherlock shut his eyes tightly. His heat was coming and his contraceptive implant had just been removed. He knew now that Magnussen planned to breed him again and there was nothing he could do to prevent the Alpha impregnating him again with another child he would seldom be allowed to see and never be allowed to love. Despondent and despairing Sherlock lay staring at nothing until he fell into an agitated broken sleep.


	18. Striking A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desperate and fearful Sherlock is forced to go along with a still angry Magnussen's desires to try and placate the Alpha and save himself from a worse fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dub and non con sexual contact,

It was just gone one in the morning and Sherlock had been woken by a strange noise somewhere in the room. Lying totally still he listened for any sound.  
“I see I woke you.”  
Sherlock froze as Magnussens voice came from close by and Sherlock realized he was sat on the end of the bed in the dark.  
As Sherlock watched the Alpha undid and removed first shirt, then suit trousers and boxers before he walked naked to the head of the bed, pulled back the blankets and got in with Sherlock.

Sherlock was stiff with fear as Charles moved towards him in the big bed and pressed naked against Sherlock’s body. The man brushed Sherlock’s soft hair aside and muzzled against the dominus bite which was swollen and sticky to the touch with lymph fluid.  
Sherlock tried to breathe as quietly as possible and forced himself to stay still and not flinch away as the Alpha's damp hands caressed his body. He shivered as Magnussen began roughly licking his bite mark, making low grumbling sounds of pleasure as his tongue moved wetly over Sherlock’s weeping skin.  
Sherlock lay still and terrified as he felt Magnussen’s cock harden against his body. The trembling became shaking as the Omega struggled to contain his fear.  
Magnussen smiled, reached one arm around the boy and pulled his body back and Sherlock made a scared choking sound as he felt the Alpha's large erection rub against his buttocks.

Magnussen pressed his nose into the Omega's dense, silken hair and inhaled slowly, enjoying the scent of the boy. Sherlock whimpered and the Alpha smiled into the boy’s soft hair.  
“Take me in your mouth.”  
Rolling over onto his back Charles pulled the pillows behind his back, propping his back and head up so he could watch as Sherlock turned and sat up weakly. The Alpha's cold eyes didn’t leave the boy's as he pushed down the blankets freeing Magnussen’s large thick cock.  
Sherlock moved painfully down the bed and leant his head towards Magnussen's cock. His warm breath ghosted over the man's skin.  
“Lick it.”

Magnussen's voice was thick with lust and he inhaled sharply through his nose as Sherlock’s tongue touched his shaft. Sherlock’s tongue covered the Alpha's cock seeking out all the intimate pleasure points in turn and slipping wet over the cock head until Charles was groaning with pleasure and he slid the strong fingers of one hand into the Omega's hair. Sherlock froze.  
“Suck me.” The man ordered his voice rough with desire. The boy moved to obey, sliding the man’s thick shaft into his hot wet mouth and sucking repeatedly at Magnussen's heavy shaft, with lips and tongue caressing head and slit before twisting his lips up and down the shaft right to the base where the Alpha's knot began.  
The Alpha pushed hard on Sherlock’s head, holding him down but the Omega didn’t resist.  
“There.”

Charles hips were moving now, pushing up into the boy’s soft mouth with its perfect curved lips as his fingers held the back of the boy’s neck,  
Sherlock curled his tongue against every throb of Magnussens cock, desperate to placate the Alpha, lips pulling the man's skin along his shaft. Charles growled and held the boy’s head down on each up thrust, Sherlock tensed as the man’s thick cock stretched his bruised throat but he didn’t resist.  
Magnussen grunted as the boy swallowed hard around his head and in one abrupt move the man pulled the Omega back by his hair making the boy cry out. Magnussen got to his knees on the bed and using Sherlock’s hair pulled the Omega around until he lay with his head raised on the pillows and Magnussen straddled the boy’s head as he pulled Sherlock’s mouth back to his cock.

Sherlock was openly scared but he parted his lips as Magnussen’s cock hit his cheek smearing precum over the boy’s high cheekbone as he slid down thrusting blindly at the boys open mouth.  
As Charles thick cock sank into the Omega's mouth the boy’s soft plump lips curved around him and Magnussen's hips jerked hard. Sherlock desperately tried to suck fast and deep enough as the man face fucked him.

The Alpha's thrusts were shaking the bed now and the boy's choked noises were muffled by the hard cock thrust deep to his throat. Charles had two hands deep in Sherlock’s hair , grabbing at the boys skull and holding his head still. Sherlock took it all sucking at each hard violent thrust until suddenly Magnussens back stiffened and he came, cock thickly spurting. Sherlock choked helplessly, gagging and spluttering.  
The Alpha held the coughing boy still until his cock had emptied into the Omega's tender bruised throat.

Smiling Magnussen released Sherlock who sat up and coughed helplessly, throat aching.  
The Alpha fell back beside the boy onto the bed and slid a hand along the boy’s delicate rib cage caressing his skin. Magnussen gestured at the space beside him.  
“Lie down.”  
The Omega cautiously moved to lay there and Charles began running the boy's curls through his damp fingers.  
“You whore.” Magnussens voice was deep and satiated and he pushed the Omega's beautiful head down onto his chest.  
Sherlock laid still and silent as the Alpha's fingers stroked his hair back from his face until eventually the man relaxed and slept but Sherlock remained awake and unmoving all night long.


End file.
